The Shadow of Crimea
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: He was just a lowly Thief living on the street without Parents. She was a secluded Princess raised in secrecy since birth. What happens when these two are brought together? NarutoXElincia. AU.
1. The Thief and the Princess

**Why am I doing this?**

 **So yeah, Hai the names Magnum , and for some reason I'm doing another story, let's just ignore the fact that I've already got other stories that I should be working on and get a move on.**

 **Anyway, while I was writing the last chapter for Konoha's Orange Tactician. This idea poped into my head and now it won't leave me alone!**

 **The Tellius games are probably two of my favourites in the Fire Emblem series despite their flaws, I'm more then willing to go back and play them (More so Path of Radiance since Radiant Dawn requires alot more time to play through.)**

 **And so, while I was writing a sence involving Elincia in my other Naruto/Fire Emblem crossover, this idea came to me and most of the time when ideas come to me they don't leave me alone.**

 **So without further ado I give you my second venture into the Naruto/Fire Emblem crossover fiction with!**

 **The Shadow of Crimea.**

 **Prologue: The Thief and the Princess.**

* * *

The boy spied on the Vendor while the tender was patiently waiting for customers, his hand tightly griping his hood.

The Market place was filled with people at the moment, many of them buying the simple things that everyone needed like food and water.

The boy in question, however wasn't able to simply go and buy the things that he needed to live.

He was an orphan after all, how was he suspose to have money?

He continued watching the vender, like a bird stalking it's prey. Finally, after several minutes. A Customer had arrived.

Now was the perfect moment to strike.

He brushed past some people as he slowly stepped out of the alley.

The Vendor was still distracted by the Customer, good.

He sneaked out of the crowd quickly and out of view of the Vendor, as he sneaked behind the small Market stand.

The Vendor was still talking to the Customer, perfect! Now he just needed to get what he needed before he was found.

He got his small torn bag open and started grabbing whatever food he could get.

He could hear movement from the front of the stand, damnit he was running out of time.

The boy quickly snagged a few more pieces of fruit and began to make a run for it.

He choose a good moment to get out of as the Vendor was just about to go into the back of the stand.

"Stop, Thief!"

The boy just kept running even faster.

Unfortunately, the boys bag hit a nearby snag just as he was exiting the Market place, causing his stolen goods to litter out onto the street.

The boy snarled as his loot fell to the ground, he saw that the Vendor was racing after him meaning he didn't have any time to pick up the food.

Having no time to reclaim the food, the boy just continued running, his hood falling to reveal the boys spiky blonde hair.

The Vender cursed as he collected the stolen goods while being approached by the earlier Customer.

"May I purchase those?" The green haired Customer questioned, his knightly attire shining in the sunlight despite it's dark colouring.

* * *

The child scurried into a nearby alleyway. He checked his bag, nothing remained in it, just a large simple hole located where the food would should been.

His stomach growled as a single tear fell down his face. It seemed he'd be going hungry once again.

He pulled out a small Knife from his pocket and held the handle as he looked at it.

The Knife was simple in design, the only true difference it had compared to a normal Knife were the words that were craved into the blade.

'Momento.'

A sudden noise alerted the boy as he got up and scanned his surrondings. Had the Vender come looking for him?

An object rolled along the ground toward him, as it got closer, the blonde realized that the object was an Apple.

Despite the boys thoughts screaming at him that the Apple was bait, he couldn't help himself as he dived forward and began eating the red fruit.

Footsteps began to echo out through the alleyway as a figure approached the blond child.

Assuming that it was the Vender, the boy pulled his Knife out in a defenseive stance.

But as the figure got closer, the boy slowly lowered his Knife.

It was a Knight.

"What's a Knight doing here?" Were the boys thoughts as he stared up at the armored knight that slowly approached him.

The child tried to hide the Knife and Apple quickly hoping that the alley had been dark enough that the Knight hadn't seen them.

The Knight slowly removed his helmet as the boy got a good look at his face.

The first thought that came to the boys mind was the fact that the Knight was a man, he had short green hair along with a mustache and a beard. The mans face was aged and seemed to have been through many battles in his lifetime.

The man knelt down and stared into the blondes blue eyes.

The Knight brought out a bag and opened it's contents for the boy to see.

It was all the fruit he'd tried to steal!

He slowly moved his hands toward the bag until he stopped himself and turned back to the green haired Knight.

"Would you like these?" The Knight questioned as he observed the boys face. The boy nodded, with his question answered, the Knight placed the bag next to the boy, who proceeded to chow down on the food.

The Knight watched as the boy ate like he hadn't had food for weeks.

Something about the boy seemed familiar to the Knight, the Knight couldn't quite place why however as he continued observing the blonde.

Then a thought crossed his mind as the Knight decided to ask the boy a question.

"What's your name, boy?"

The boy swallowed another piece of an Apple as he turned to face the Knight once again.

"Naruto." The boy said simply as he returned to munching away at the food.

"Where are your parents, Naruto?" The Knight continued his questioning in the hopes of finding out why the boy seemed so familiar to him.

"Don't know." Another simple response.

The Knight began feeling sorry for the young boy, not only was he an orphan Thief but also had no clue about where his parents were.

Suddenly, the Knight realized something as he looked at the blondes hair.

He'd had a comrade at one point that had hair like that.

Could the child be linked to one of his old comrades?

The Knight then remembered that he had other matters to attend, he then stood up.

He turned to bid the boy farewell, until an idea sparked in his head.

"Naruto." The boy looked upwards when his name was spoken. "Would you like to have a place to live?"

The boys eyes lit up at that, of course there had to be some kind of catch but what did he have to lose? He basically lived in alleyways at the moment.

The boy nodded at the Knight as the green haired man looked back with a smile.

"Then follow me, young one!" The Knight called out as he walked out of the alley with Naruto following behind, still munching away at his Apple.

" _Hopefully Ramon won't have a problem with this_." The Knight thought as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

A young girl sat by the window of the countryside villa, looking out at the lake that lay nearby.

The girl had green hair in a bun along with bangs covering the side of her face, she wore an orange gown as her outfit.

The girl quickly got up from her siting area when she noticed a black horse slowly trotting up the path to the villa.

Her Uncle had come!

She rushed down to the front door before any of the caretakers her father had assigned her had come and opened the door.

"Uncle Renning!" She called out as she opened the door and went over to the her Uncle.

As she walked over, she noticed a second person siting on her Uncles steed.

It was a young boy around her age, wearing a silver hooded jacket along with black pants that seemed to be starting to tear up.

The boy had blonde spiky hair and clear blue eyes similar to her milk siblings.

This stranger made her somewhat nervous, it didn't help that her soical interactions were limited.

"Ah, Elincia, just the girl I was hoping to see!" Her Uncle said as he dismounted from the horse and turned to the youngster that was acompanying him. "You can get off now, Naruto."

The blonde slowly jumped off the horse as he looked around the area.

He found the whole place beautiful, the pure white villa looked more welcoming then any of the houses he'd seen back where he'd been staying.

The lake was gorgeous in Naruto's eyes, the light shining off it from the sun just improved the image for him.

And finally, there was the girl.

He stared at her for what felt like a full ten minutes to the boy.

She was the prettiest girl he'd seen throughout his life, her dark green hair was unlike any other shade he'd seen before and her dress made her look like one of those Princesses he'd seen in those picture books he'd found in the trash sometimes.

Naruto was beginning to think he shouldn't be here as he pulled his hood over his head and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Elincia, I need to speak with your caretaker for a moment, is it alright if I leave young Naruto with you?" Renning questioned as he observed his niece.

The girl now known as Elincia nodded, Renning smiled as he knelt down to the hooded blonde.

"Stay with Elincia for now, Ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Alright, stay safe you two!" Renning proceeded to go into the villa, leaving the two too their own company.

Elincia stepped over to the blonde as he continued to try and avoid eye contact.

"Umm, excuse me?" Naruto didn't make any movement to respond to her as he continued trying to keep his head turned away from her. "Uh, would you like to come in, Sir Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards her after that. " _Why did she call me Sir Naruto?_ " He was just a lowly orphan thief after all, why did someone that looked to be royalty call him a Sir?

He nodded dumbly in response and followed her inside.

The inside of the building seemed to be even bigger then the outside to the young thief, he looked from wall to wall in amazement of some of the decorations that the building had.

While he was taking his time being awe stricken by the decorations, he didn't realize that his Knife had fallen out of his jackets pocket.

Elincia had however noticed the small Knife as it fell on the floor, while she had at first been slightly shocked by the sight of the weapon. Out of curiosity, she decided to pick it up.

"Ummm, is this yours, Sir Naruto?" Elincia asked as she held the Knife out to the blonde, noting the words craved into the blade.

Naruto stopped looking around and turned back to the greenette, he tried to hide the blush that his face obtained when seeing the girls innocent face, damnit why'd she have to look so beautiful to his childish mind?

He slowly retrived the Knife from her while uttering a soft thank you.

"Is it important to you?" She questioned as he pocketed the Knife once again.

The boy nodded. "It's the last thing I have of my parents." Naruto answered quickly as he once again tried to avoid eye contact.

"Does that mean your parents are..." Elincia paused as she observed the hooded blonde. "D-dead?" She questioned with a stutter, she didn't like the thought of death.

"I don't know." The boy answered as he pulled out the Knife once again and began staring at it. "I woke up one day and I was alone, all there was this was this Knife as far as I can remember."

Elincia began to feel sorry for the boy as she watched him stare at the small Knife before turning towards her.

"Elincia, are you a Princess?" He questioned with childish curiosity as he looked at the greenette.

Elincia nodded in response, while she had been told that her status as a Princess was to be kept a secret, it couldn't hurt to tell this one boy right?

"Then why don't you live in a castle like other Princesses?" Naruto questioned, his voice still filled with the same childish curiosity as before.

Elincia looked down at the ground as she answered. "My existence as Princess is suppose to be kept a secret in order to keep me safe, or so I've been told."

Now being a child caused Naruto to not understand things very well.

But if she needed to be kept safe then didn't that mean she needed someone like a Knight in shining armor to keep her safe?

Maybe he could be her Knight in shining armor?

Naruto shook his head at that, he was no Knight. He was a Thief.

But maybe he could still protect her.

As her shadow.

"Elincia!" The hooded blonde said as he removed his hood allowing her to fully see his face. "If you need someone to keep you safe, then I promise that I'll protect you till the day I die!" The boy shouted out loud enough so that anyone in the building could hear. "And I never break my promises!"

Elincia stared into the blondes determined blue eyes as he faced her directly.

For some reason she felt somewhat more at peace as she stood next to the boy who's status as a Thief she was unaware of.

While she didn't fully realize that the boy had just pledged his life to her, she had began to feel some kind of connection with the boy as they continued staring into each others eyes.

Fate seemed to have plans for this lowly Thief and secluded Princess, wheather they knew this or not didn't matter to either, all they knew was that they'd both just met one of the most important people in their lives.

* * *

 **Authors Notes.**

 **So yeah, hopefully this came off as intended and I didn't fail big time with this.**

 **Anyway this is gonna be a side project and it'll probably keep that title as side project unlike Orange Tactician.**

 **This is my first time actually trying to go with a story that focuses on a Romance and I really hope I can pull this off, either I stuff it up or it works out. Hopefully it's the latter.**

 **I wanted to do this story due to my own personal liking for Elincia as a character and I wanted to do a Naruto in Tellius story, logically this is an AU but yeah.**

 **Anyway I'd love to hear what you readers thought of this, was it bad? Was it good? Did I fail at setting this up? Let me know, I love reading feedback and I do respond to most of the reviews when I think it deserves an answer.**

 **Anyway have a good day/night dear reader and I'll see you again next time.**

 **Edit: Fixed some of the more noticeable grammar issues I could find and reworked some lines so that they make more sense.**


	2. The King

**Got bored and didn** **'t feel like writing anything else so here's a new chapter for this.**

 **Chapter 1: The King**

* * *

Naruto stared out one of the windows of the building and into the lake that sat outside.

Spending most of his life in the small Market town hadn't allowed Naruto to witness sights like these, seeing a lake like this for the first time was...astonishing for the blonde.

Sure he'd had a glimpse of it from the side before. But now, looking at it from this angle just further improved the image.

The small fish that would occassionally jump out, the sparkles that shined off the water and the pure blue water. It was breath taking for the blonde.

While the lake consumed his eyes, Elincia watched him from behind in a sitting position with her hands lying on her lap.

She didn't truly know what to think of the blonde, after only just meeting and having a small conversation, the boy had promised to protect her with his life. Even with her limited social skills, Elincia knew that that wasn't normal behaviour.

But the boy had said it with such adamance and conviction. Was the boy fully willing to put his life on the line despite having only just met her?

The boy had come here with her Uncle, so perhaps she could trust the boy if her Uncle was willing to bring him here.

But what would her Father think?

The boy was clearly a commoner and based off his attire, he appeared to be poor and uncared for, an Orphan perhaps?

If her Father hadn't known of her Uncles actions in bringing the boy here, then he'd likely send the boy back to whatever streets he originated from.

Another thought crossed her mind.

If her Father didn't know about Rennings actions then that meant he'd be far angrier when he did find out, her existance was meant to be secret after all.

And her Father was meant to be coming today.

The boy was possibly doomed to be sent back to where ever he came from.

That could cause the blonde to unwillingly break his promise.

Unless she did something.

But what could she do?

"Elincia?"

The greenette snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her attention back to the blonde.

"Y-yes, Sir Naruto?" She fidgetted slightly as she once again looked into the boys blue eyes.

The boy seemed to be hesitating as he faced downward and tugged at his jackets collar. Why did the boy suddenly seem so nervous?

"U-ummm." He rubbed his elbow as he continued looking at the ground. "W-what's it like to have parents?"

Elincia was taken aback by that question. To be honest, she didn't really know how to respond to that.

Her Mother had passed away shortly after her birth and other then occassional vists, she didn't see her Father very often.

She'd spent most of her life being watched over by a caretaker and spending time with Lucia and Geoffrey until they enlisted into Crimea's military.

She hoped those two were alright, it'd been awhile since she'd seen them.

As she prepared to answer the blonde, the sound of the front door opening alerted her.

Standing in all his glory was Elincia's Father.

Ramon Crimea, the current King of Crimea.

The mans appearance was fairly similar to Rennings, minus the Knight armor. The man wore white robes befitting a King and under the robes was a pale green armor. The mans hair was dark green just like Elincia's and Rennings and his hair was styled almost exactly like the black armored Knight. Unlike Renning, Ramon lacked any facial hair.

The King slowly glanced towards the location that Elincia and the blonde Thief were standing before turning to face a slowly approaching Renning.

"Renning." Ramon said with a clear tone of authority. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

* * *

Ten minutes had past since Elincia's Father arrived.

Ramon and Renning had both gone upstairs.

Elincia's worry for the blonde grew as each second past.

Judging by her Fathers mood when he arrived, the blonde wouldn't be punished. If anyone was going to be punished it was likely going to be her Uncle.

But the boy would likely still be forced back on to the streets or maybe even contained in order to ensure no one learned of her existence.

She couldn't allow that though, not after the boy had promised to protect her.

Elincia couldn't fully tell if that was the only thing driving her to make sure the boy wouldn't be forced to return to the streets. But she wouldn't allow it, he'd promised to protect her and she'd make sure he could fulfill that promise!

So she listened in on the conversation between her Father and Uncle.

"What were you thinking Renning!" Her Father shouted, his anger made clear by his voice alone. "Elincia is meant to be kept a secret, and you brought a boy here simply because of a hunch!?"

"You and I both know that keeping Elincia out here alone isn't a good idea Ramon!" Her Uncle cried back. "A few caretakers isn't enough now, she needs to know the people that she could end up ruling some day!"

"Don't change the subject Renning!" Ramon shouted back, his anger rising. "You brought a Thief here? What kind of idiot would bring a Thief here?"

"Ramon! He's just an Orphan, the boy logically had no choice but to live like that!" Renning responded.

" _S-sir Naruto, is a T-thief?_ " Were the young Princesses thoughts as her eyes filled with shock as she held her head against the door and continued listening in.

"If he were to have a home and people to live with he'd change, I can be sure of that. And Elincia needs someone her own age in her life. How do you expect her to even be able to live in this world if you just keep her here on her own her entire life?"

"I don't care Renning!" Ramon roared back at his sibling. "The boys a Thief and nothing will change that, now hurry up and take him back to where ever you found him this instant!"

The time was now, either Elincia intervened now and tried to prevent Naruto from having to live on the streets or she did nothing and allowed the boy that had pledged to her that he'd protect her till death, be forced back onto the streets.

She went with the former.

She barged into the centre of the room and stared directly at her Father.

"F-father!" She cried out as she lowered herself into a bowing position. "I wish to have Sir N-naruto become my R-retainer!"

Elincia was sweating right now as she felt her Fathers gaze on her, along with her Uncles.

She couldn't tell what their faces looked like right now and she didn't really care, she just hoped that she'd been able to help the blonde Orphan.

Unknown to everyone else in the room, Naruto had also been listening in.

He had been right outside the room, right behind Elincia infact, but she hadn't realized.

He'd undestood that the King wanted him gone, that hadn't surprised him.

But Elincia's actions did surprise him.

The boy didn't know what a 'Retainer' was, but that didn't really mean much to the blonde on it's own anyway.

What was surprising to him was that Elincia wanted him to be her 'Retainer.'

Naruto's child like mind started jumping to different thoughts and theories as to what a 'Retainer' was, until his mind went back to his thoughts about being her Shadow.

Did this mean Elincia wanted him to protect her? To keep her safe? As her Shadow?

The boy slowly stepped into the open doorway and stared at the bowing Princess.

"Elincia..."

She got out of her bowing stance and turned to the blonde.

"W-why?" The boy stuttered out as his eyes began to water.

Elincia slowly stepped toward the blonde and for the third time today, stared directly into the questioning watery blue eyes that stared back into her compassion filled orange eyes.

"Because I care about you, Sir Naruto." She gave the boy a hug as the boy began staring straight ahead.

She cared about him?

No one had said that to him before.

But now, someone cared about him, they were even hugging him.

Tears began to freely fall down his face.

"Elin...cia" He uttered softly as he stared into space.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the boy wasn't alone and he didn't feel like a Thief.

He had someone to keep the loneliness away and fight off his misery.

He had her, his Princess.

The one that he would protect from this day onward no matter what, even if death were to consume him.

For he was her Shadow and the Shadow would do whatever it had to, to protect it's Princess.

"Don't worry, Sir Naruto." She whispered softly into his ear as she tightened her grip on the boy. "If you'd protect me with your life, then I'll do the same, as your Princess I'll make sure of it." She released him from the hug and once again they stared into the others eyes, his tear filled blue orbs meeting her compassionate orange. "That's a promise that I will never break Sir Naruto."

The boy could no longer contain himself at this point as the tears continued to fall.

"Elincia!" Naruto shouted out as he tackled the greenette into a hug of his own.

While shocked by the action at first, Elincia proceeded to smile and began stroking the blondes spiky hair as she closed her eyes.

The pair had fallen asleep after a few minutes, both seemingly at peace.

Renning and Ramon had remained silent throughout the entire exchange and now watched the sleeping pair.

"So, you still think it's a bad idea to have him in her life?" Renning questioned as he turned his attention back to his brother.

"Fine Renning, I'll allow it, the boy will become a Retainer for Elincia as she requested." Renning smiled at that, it seemed Ramon had finally snapped out of his foolishness. "But." It seemed Ramon wasn't finished yet however. "If anything were to happen to Elincia because of this boy Renning, then your taking the blame fully, like it or not."

Renning nodded, that was fair enough.

"Well then, now that this is finished. I'd best be off Ramon, I need to see to the new recruits anyway!" And with that said Renning was off.

Ramon stared down at his sleeping Daughter and the blonde Thief and let a small smile grace his lips, perhaps this would be a good relationship for his Daughter to have.

* * *

A figure stood by in a large dank sewer surrounded by the rotting bars of a jail cell.

The figure stood tall measuring up to be slightly taller then a fully grown man, the being was shirtless revealing a well toned body, the figures pants were small and seemed just about ready to fall off if it weren't for the strange tail like belt it wore.

A flame rested in the figures left hand, the light from the flame revealed it's red hair that reached the figures neck and it's stranger features such as the pair of fox eyes that rested in it's hair and their assortment of tails that danced behind the figure.

The figure observed the water below it, that projected an image of the events that had been going on with the blonde Thief known as Naruto.

The figure kicked the water away, dispelling the projection and clicked their fingers causing the flame to vanish before it began to walk around the bars aimlessly.

"She'd be proud." It murmered as it continued walking.

Once the figure disappeared within the darkness of the cell, the sewers vanished and gave way to a flash of images.

The first showed a boy wearing a green headband and a red cape that flowed out behind him. The rest of his attire consisted of a blue tunic and white pants that reached all the way to his boots.

The boy was in a meadow in the dead of night, racing towards a silhouette with eyes full of fury and tears.

The second image showed Ramon standing in his throne room with a blade drawn as a silhouette approached him.

The third displayed an image of soliders donning black armor doing battle with soliders wearing white armor.

The final image was confusing at first, it showed the blonde thief Naruto, with his hood covering his face kneeling idlely in a white void.

Then the image showed another figure, the green haired Princess Elincia.

Lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Blood that also covered the blondes hands.

And the Knife that lied in his right hand.

Naruto woke up in fright, it had only been a dream.

Right?

He noticed that something felt different as he scanned the area.

He was in a bedroom it seemed, lying in a bed with plain white sheets. The room was simple in design, four walls, pale green in color and four statues located at the diagonal points of each wall.

One statue was of a Lion, while another resembled some kind of bird followed by a Dragon and finally one that somewhat confused the blonde.

The final statue was of a Fox.

He felt himself somewhat drawn to this statue as he got out of the bed and looked up at the Fox statue.

He stared blankly at the statue until a thought crossed his mind.

Where was Elincia? Where was his Princess?

The door began to open as the girl in question came into the boys sights.

The girls gown was noticeably wet compared to yesterday, Naruto began to feel guilty seeing that as he assumed it was because of his tears.

"Sir Naruto! Your awake!" The greenette called out as she ran to the boy and grabbed his hands. "I have wonderful news Sir Naruto! Father is willing to allow you to become my Retainer!" The Princess was noticeably more excited compared to how she had acted perviously, but Naruto didn't seem to realize that however as he looked at the girls smiling face.

Seeing her smile made Naruto feel...strange, or atleast it was strange to the boy.

But then his thoughts drifted back to his dream, should he really be standing here with her? Should he truly be with this girl? What if he caused something bad to happen to her?

Naruto didn't have time to continue that train of thought however as a new one crossed his mind.

"S-sorry for wetting your clothes, Elincia." The boy weaseled his way out of the girls hands and looked down in shame.

Elincia looked at the boy in confusion until she looked towards her gown and noticed the tear stains.

Her confusion turned to understanding as she smiled at the boy and brushed her head against the boy and grabbed his hands once again.

"Sir Naruto, there's no need to worry about something like that."

The boy raised his head so that he made eye contact with her again.

Her smile brought a warm feeling to him that the boys childish mind didn't understand, but he welcomed it. It was better then most of the feelings he was use to.

The boys stomach growled soon after, indicating that he was hungry.

The boy looked down, the warm feeling being replace by a feeling of embrassment.

The girls chuckle didn't help that feeling as a blush claimed his cheeks.

"Come on, Sir Naruto. Let's get some food." Her kind voice seemed to be enough to remove his feelings of embrassment as she proceeded to pull him out of the room.

The pale green hallways were what greeted the pair as they exited the room, but Naruto's attention wasn't really on the building any longer.

He stared at the back of the Princess, wait no. His Princess! He reminded himself.

Just looking at her from behind caused Naruto's thoughts of her beauty to increase as her hair swayed back and forth against her neck.

But once again his thoughts went back to his dream. Was it truly safe for him to be near her?

As she stopped infront of another door, he also stopped in unison with her, the shadow followed it's owner after all.

She turned to him, allowing the blonde to once again see that beautiful face and it's smile, the compassion filled orange eyes and the emerald green hair. While the boy didn't have much of a concept of what beauty was, his childish mind felt that no one could compare to her. His beautiful Princess.

It didn't feel right to be close to her and yet she allowed him, a dirty Thief. To stand next to her, to be one of her Retainers.

The boy didn't know how or why he deserved any of this, but he welcomed it. The feelings of warmth and being able to lay eyes on her beauty, were far better then lying in the alleys of the Market town and hoping that he'll be able to survive each day,

"Shall we?" She asked as she turned back to the door and opened it.

The boy slowly followed behind, his days as her loyal Shadow had truly began.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Argh, I don't think I'm good with this Romance stuff, no matter how many times I try for this Chapter it keeps feeling rushed to me.**

 **Maybe that's just my personal view on Relationship stuff maybe? Idk.**

 **I somewhat feel that I should merge this with the prologue and I might do that at some point, but for now this'll be stand alone.**

 **Here's a look at what I'd imagine his supports would be if he were actually a unit in Path of Radiance.**

 **Elincia.**

 **Ike.**

 **Lucia.**

 **Geoffrey.**

 **Kieran.**

 **Nephenee.**

 **Sothe.**

 **That should somewhat tell you guys what I planned in terms of future interactions but don't worry. He'll interact with more of the Path of Radiance cast other then them, I'm even open to you guy's suggestions in terms of who you think Naruto should interact with.**

 **There is one Character hidden from that list due to the fact that logically I want to keep somethings a secret.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything so have a good day/night dear reader.**


	3. Her Protecter

**Chapter 2: Her Protecter.**

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he sat at the large table in the kitchen, once again surrounded by the pale green walls of the building.

He stared down at the plate that lay before him, on it contained something that the strange workers called food.

It just looked like a gooey green mess to Naruto.

He looked over to his beautiful Princess, who was seated next to him and happily eating the strange food.

Seeing that she was eating it, Naruto decided to try it.

He picked up the odd object that he saw Elincia using and attempted to use it like she was to scoop up the food and bring it to his mouth.

At least he tried to, each time he tried to use the piece of silverware to pick up a piece of the food, it'd just end up falling off when he tried to bring it up to his mouth.

Eventually he heard a giggle come from the greenette.

He blushed in embarrassment, he was probably making himself look like a fool.

"Here, let me help you, Sir Naruto!" His Princess said cheerfully as she reached over and held the hand that was holding the piece of silver.

"Just bring it down and scoop up the amount of food you want." She said as she demonstrated at the same time using his hand. "Then hold it steady and bring it to your mouth and eat it!" She finished speaking as she helped him move the silverware to his mouth and helped him poor it in to his mouth.

The food tasted strange, the blonde couldn't really tell if he liked it or not.

He turned to Elincia once again, her face still held her kind smile that continued to bring that same warm feeling to his body.

"Sir Naruto." Her smile left her features as her face became more solemn. "What's it like? Being an Orphan and living on the streets?"

The boy looked downwards, no true emotion showing on his features. "It's not nice." The blonde said briefly.

Elincia choose to drop the subject at that after seeing the boy's downcast look.

A new thought crossed Elincia's mind as she gazed out the window.

"Sir Naruto!" She spoke to the boy with a tone of happiness as she grabbed his hand. "Could you escort me through the woods?" Her eyes were full of hope as she gave the blonde her request.

"Escort?" Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Elincia giggled at his question. "It means, can you take me through the woods."

That made more sense in the boy's head, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. What if she got hurt?

"I don't know. It's not very safe in woods." He said in an unsure tone while briefly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh..." Elincia obtained a sadden look after hearing that as she let go of the boy's hand and looked down towards the table.

Naruto hated seeing her like that. A girl as beautiful as her shouldn't be sad.

"But, if you really want to Elincia. I'll take you through the woods!" He clenched his fist in determination as he said this.

At first, Elincia smiled in delight until she remembered something that caused her smile to vanish.

"Nevermind Sir Naruto, the Maids wouldn't approve of it." She looked down, dejected.

"We could sneak out." Naruto said without a second thought in an attempt to cheer the greenette up.

"Sneak...out?" Elincia asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we can just wait till the Maids aren't paying attention then sneak out."

Elincia was still unsure about that. "But wouldn't that be wrong Sir Naruto?"

"Nah, no one will even know were gone Elincia, we can just duck out when no ones watching. Have a short walk in the woods, then head back."

Elincia while not completely convinced about the plan, couldn't help but note the boy's tone. He sounded completely sure of himself with every word he said, almost as if the boy was one hundred percent sure that they wouldn't get caught.

Then she recalled overhearing about Naruto's status as a thief and the pieces started falling into place in her head.

She would of liked not knowing that fact at all to be honest, but by knowing it she could tell why the boy was so sure of himself. He'd probably had to sneak around heaps in his life already.

And this was her chance to go beyond the barrier that was this house and explore a small fraction of the world, if she didn't take it now then who knows how much longer she'd have to wait for another chance to arise.

Her smile returned as she nodded at the boy. "Alright Sir Naruto, let's do it!"

The boy became overjoyed to hear that, finally he'd have a chance to repay her for all the happiness she'd been giving him.

* * *

Naruto slowly climbed out of the window and landed on the ground before turning. "Alright Elincia, your turn." He said quietly in order to not alert anyone.

Shortly after he said that, the greenette fell from the window and landed right on the young blonde. "Ah, Sir Naruto! Are you alright?" She questioned as she quickly got off him and began checking to see if the boy was alright.

"I'm fine." He said quickly before hopping up and looking around, no one in sight. Good.

He turned to the greenette before pointing over to a small entrence into the treeline located nearby.

"When I say go we need to run over there as quickly as possible, ok Elincia?" The greenette nodded. "Alright...Go!"

They were able to make it to the treeline well enough, well Naruto was fine at least. Elincia was noticeably panting once they had made it.

"Are you ok?" The blonde questioned, he hadn't meant to make her tire out.

The girl nodded as she caught her breath, eventully she grabbed the blondes hand.

"W-well Sir N-Naruto, would you k-kindly escort me through these wo-woods?" She asked with her smile once again present, while her tone had gone back to the nervous sounding voice he'd heard her using when they first met.

He blushed slightly at her request as he turned around and faced the treeline. "S-sure." Great, now he was stuttering to.

Little did the pair know. They were being watched.

"So that's the daughter of Ramon Ridell Crimea eh? This'll be easier then I thought, hehe."

* * *

As they walked through the dense woods, Elincia would continusly find herself attracted to the different animals and plants occupying these woods.

"The birds sound so lovely." She said quietly as she continued walking behind her blonde Retainer and listened to the song of the birds.

"Yeah." Naruto uttered without any real care, he was just happy that she was happy. His Princess deserved it after all.

The girl seemed to really like animals from what Naruto had seen. When a Rabbit crossed their path, she'd pet it. When they came across a small stream they'd spent a few mintutes just sitting there because she wanted to look at the different kind of fish.

He'd tried to catch one of the fishs so she could get a better look at one, but ended up just falling in the water after many failed attempts.

Eventully they came to a small clearing.

"Let's take a break here, then head back." Naruto said as they sat down at the base of a tree.

"Alright." The boy had somewhat expected her to be somewhat upset about having to go back, but still held that smile of happiness that the boy loved seeing.

They sat there for a few mintutes, simply looking out into the field in peace.

The blonde eventully felt the greenette rest her head on his shoulder and grip his hand.

"Sir Naruto." She spoke in that soft quiet voice of hers that brought warmth to the boy. "Thank you for bringing me through here."

Naruto could feel his heart begin to beat much more rapidly, urging him to do things that he didn't really understand why he would do them.

But he didn't do anything. He sat there in content. Purely feeling her warmth was enough for him.

"Awwww. How sweet." Naruto's danger senses began to scream at him as Elincia looked around in confusion.

A men fell out of a nearby tree, the man had grey hair that only covered his head and wore a basic brown trench coat and worn out red pants.

"To bad I have to spoil your little moment kids." The man drew a Dagger out of his pocket and began moving towards the pair. "Your gonna net me a big paycheck girlie."

Naruto stood up quickly after hearing that. "Elincia run!" He shouted at her, he didn't like having to shout at her but in this case he felt he needed to.

The girl scampered to her feet before staring at the blonde. "B-but Sir Na-Naruto-"

"I said run!" Now he'd shouted at her and intrupted her, he really didn't like having to talk like this to her.

Elincia hesitated slightly before turning. "O-ok Sir Naruto, please d-don't d-d-die." She was visibly shaking when she uttered those words before running off back into the treeline.

"Woah oh, aren't you the brave one?" The man was taunting him. "Oh I know, I'll let you make the first blow, since I'm a nice guy!"

The boy drew his own Knife as he stood there with his legs shaking, he'd never been in a fight like this before.

"Awwwww, what's wrong? Lost your guts? Oh well guess I'll just go kill the girl and get my paycheck then."

That struck a cord within the blonde.

The blonde rushed at the man in a burst of adrenaline and stabbed the man in the knee.

"ACK! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Time seemed to slow down as the man brought his Dagger down in an attempt to stab the blonde.

As the blade got closer and closer, the letters on Naruto's Knife began to light of in a flash of red light.

" **ELFIRE!"**

A burst of flames erupted from the Knife and impacted into the man and caught the blonde in the blast zone as both were sent flying backwards from the attack.

Naruto landed near the centre of the clearing, the impact with the ground casued his back to feel a large amount of pain.

"Naruto!" That voice? Elincia?

The boy brought his head up as he say the greenette running back into the clearing towards him.

He would of felt somewhat happy about this.

If it weren't for the attacker that just got back up.

And was now standing really close to his Princess.

"Perfect timing girlie." The man said with an evil grin pasted on his face. "Now your little boy friend get's to see you die before he does!"

Elincia stared at the man in fear as she tried to move backwards only to trip.

Was this the end for her?

She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to come.

"Heheheheehehe. Hahahahahah- guuu ack!" But it never came.

She opened her eyes to bear witness to her attacker still standing above her, only now he had blood pooring out from his lips and his eyes seemed to have faded.

The man turned his head around in his final moments and stared at the person that had landed the killing blow.

Naruto stood there, with his Knife stabbed into the mans chest.

The boy looked up to see those cold dead looking eyes that the attackers eyes had become.

And those eyes scared him.

What scared him more however, was that he had casued those eye's to become like that.

As the mans dead body fell to the ground, Naruto began to crawl away from the body and from the only person that cared about him. His Princess.

She'd seen him do it.

She'd seen him murder that man.

She'd seen him kill.

He felt terrible.

He sat against a tree and hugged his legs. His eyes wide open.

He'd murdered someone.

"Sir Naruto..." He heard her utter as he noticed her coming towards him.

"NO..." He yelled at her again, that made him feel worse. "Stay away...I don't want to hurt you too." His mind drifted back to the dream. He didn't trust himself near her now.

"Naruto..." She was right next to him.

"No...go away...please." Tears started falling out of his eyes as his mind just continued to flash back to the dream.

"Naruto." Elincia proceeded to do something the boy hadn't expected. She hugged him. "It's not your fault." The song of birds began to make it's way to their ears again.

"But I killed him." The blonde responed, still crying.

"You did it for good reasons though Naruto." He raised his head when she said that, allowing him to once again see that beautiful smile. "You did it to protect someone you care about Naruto, if you hadn't that man would of killed us both." She proceeded to pull him to his feet. "Come on now, we should return home now."

He nodded as he cleared away his tears.

But despite the fact that he'd put this behind himself.

He'd never forget the mans dying face.

And those cold, dead eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days.

* * *

 **Authors Notes.**

 **It was hard trying to do this chapter, I blame my personal inexperience since I feel that this could be better.**

 **Anyway I don't really have anything to say this time soooo, have a good day/night dear reader.**


End file.
